1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for alerting mail distributors when attempting to deliver mail to a mail receptacle. More specifically, it relates to a system which not only alerts the mail distributor to a potential message (such as that all the current mail has been forwarded), but which also presents any such message to the mail distributor, e.g., when the mail distributor has opened the mail receptacle. Even more specifically, it provides a device, which may be entirely located within such mail receptacle, which device permits the positioning of both alerting means and message means in a position demanding attention by such mail distributor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, users of mail boxes and similar receptacles have suffered potential problems with their mail, and with mail carriers and other mail distributors, whenever there has been some change necessary in the normal delivery pattern.
Typically, for example, a user may wish to forward the user's mail to a new address temporarily, as is often done by those taking an extended trip or vacation, or by those having a new temporary seasonal address. Frequently, despite normal care by those in the mail handling business, some mail will fail to be forwarded and will be deposited in the mail receptacle at the old address. This creates an almost insurmountable problem with important mail in that often no one is checking the old-address mail receptacle on behalf of the user; and such checking is itself often very bothersome.
Also typically, for example, a user may wish the user's mail to be kept "on hold" for a temporary period at a post office and not deposited in the user's mail receptacle, where such mail might almost certainly overfill the user's mail receptacle during the user's absence. Frequently, also, despite normal care by those in the mail handling business, some mail will fail to be "held" and will be deposited in the mail receptacle at the old address.
Some users have attempted to avoid problems like those just mentioned by writing a brief note to the mail distributor and leaving the note in the mail receptacle. However, such notes often go unnoticed and are rapidly covered over with mail. A message or flag external to the mail receptacle might help avoid unwanted mail delivery but would also introduce a huge negative factor in the loss of privacy and in the potential "invitation" to criminals in making public a user's absence (just as would an overflowing and unemptied mail receptacle). Furthermore, any external notice might be disturbed by vandals.
Thus, for a considerable time period there has existed a need, to which the present invention is addressed, for a workable and efficient system for alerting mail distributors to important messages and reminders, e.g., those requiring non-delivery of mail to the mail receptacle. The need is for a system which addresses the above-mentioned and other problems in an efficient, cost-effective, combinatorial, creative, and operational manner. Nowhere, until the present invention, has there been provided such an efficient and workable system.